


HOGWARTS AU: SVT

by dimstarlight



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, That's it, but centered on seventeen, multifandom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 02:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8309872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimstarlight/pseuds/dimstarlight
Summary: September 1st, fist years already missing their parents even though the train left King Cross not an hour ago. Some students run every now and then through the corridor but over all the ride is calm. Well, kind of...Chan's first year at Hogwarts makes the group complete.





	1. Hogwart Express

**Author's Note:**

> This is the beginning of something really fluff and self-indulgent. Don't expect much...  
> This was also supposed to be post on september 1st but I'm trash...  
> Any way... if I keep writting this it will most likely end up being multifandom with the rest of the groups I stan...

September 1st, fist years already missing their parents even though the train left King Cross not an hour ago. Some students run every now and then through the corridor but over all the ride is calm. Well, kind of...

 

"Your elbow is crushing my ribs" whined Vernon, face pressed to the window's glass trying to have some personal space.  
"Not my fault," Snapped Seunkwang back with annoyance. "I have Wonwoo's armpit right on my face." There were four of them plastered in a seat that couldn't fit all of their asses. Poor Vernon was completely pressed to the window, its frame digging into his shoulder, while Seungkwan's elbowed him in the guts in his rather lame attempt to have some breathing space.  
"I'll fix that." Mingyu said as he pulled Wonwoo out of the seat and relocated him on his lap.

Across of them there were three amused students wondering how their friends had ended up in such an awkward and funny situation. The two Hufflepuffs were both trying to look concerned about the seat arrangement without laughing. The Gryffindor was smirking brightly at the whole thing, he looked as if he just needed a bow of popcorns.

"Dude! I'm not Jihoon!" Nearly screamed Wonwoo try to get out of Mingyu grasp.  
"Jihoon bites" said Mingyu and Seungcheol at the same time.  
"What?"responded Wonwoo still struggling to free himself.  
"Dude, stop it you are creating friction" Mingyu put a hand on the Hufflepuff's hips to stop him from moving.  
"Maybe that's his intention" Jisoo said nonchalantly. Every one turned to look at him.  
"Wow, that was savage!" Vernon said with a gummy smile.  
"Gross dudes, leave that for the bedroom" complained Seokmin jokingly with the same grin he was sporting earlier.

"Oh, for Gods shake!" Said Wonwoo, finaly standing up, only to lose balance and end back on Mingyu's lap.  
Everyone started laughing at that. But Wonwoo was focusing his glare on Jisoo because of his last comment.  
"WELL HOW ABOUT WE TALK OF JISOO'S VACATIONS. In LA" he paused to make emphasis on the most important detail. "WITH JEONGHAN"  
"Wh... What about that?" answer Jisoo visibly turning red.  
Seungcheol turned his whole body yo face the same age housemate."WHAT? You went without me? I thought I was you best friend too..." The Hufflepuff prefect looked hurt by his friend's betrayal.  
"But hyung, you would have be third wheeling the whole time" explained Seokmin with the same grin he had been sporting for a while.  
"So this means you are officially dating?" Seungkwan asked overexcited at the same time.  
"Exactl... Wait! What? No!" Jisoo looked as red as the Gryffindor's robe.

  
He was visiting his family in LA when Jeonghan knocked on his door. The Slytherin had being touring the West Coast with his family and he got in an argument with his mother; which, in Jeonghan's family, meaning they were better far away from each other for a while. That's how the two of them ended up spending summer vacations together.

  
"Aw... Sure Jan" Vernon said with an sly smile.  
"Et tu, Vernon." Jisoo buried his faces in his hands. "Besides, you know it wasn't like that" he pull his head up with an expression of realization "ACTUALLY, you were the only one who knew about this!"  
"Nope, I wasn't"  
"Then who?"  
"Wonwoo"  
"What!"  
"Yeah, you skyped me... Jeonghan was there... And I kind of asumed..." Wonwoo explained sheepishly.  
"Assumed what? That they were on their honeymoon, and some how brought Vernon along?" Mingyu joked, his chin resting on Wonwoo's shoulders and arms around the older's waist.

  
Seungkwan eyed the pair curiously. "Aren't you getting a bit too comfortable in there" he said to Wonwoo while pointing to Mingyu's lap "I mean, for how much you were complaining a few moments ago, you know..."  
"It's called resignation," he answered trying to keep his blank face.  
"Sure Jan" Seokmin said highfiving Vernon both of them at the verge of laughing.  
Exasperated Seungkwan explained "Who on Merlin's beard is Jan?!" Everyone else broke into laughs much to the Slytherin's dismay.

 

              --+--

 

"What ever you do, Channie, don't go near the Ravens common room." Said Jeonghan while taing back his hair after changing into his Slytherin uniform.  
"Are they dangerous?, but I thought they w--"  
"Oh no, not dangerous, just idiots" Cutted Jun with a laugh, watching Chan's expresion go from wided eyes to a laugh as well.  
"Hey!"  
"We are right here!"  
Both Minghao and Soonyoung where puffing their cheecks and frowing  
"My idiots." Joked Jeonghan wrapping them in a hug. "Better?"  
"Of course not. I'm deeply offended." Said Soonyoung bringing a hand to his chest.  
"Now you sound like Boo."

After everyone calmed down their laughs and have caught their breath Jun added "Seriously though, I still remember certain Ravenclaw vs. Slytherin match last year..."  
"THAT WAS JUST THE CAPTAIN!" Sooyoung jumped.  
"And the head teacher..." Trailed Minghao  
"AND THE HEADTEACHER."  
Even with the fun atmosphere Chan looked a bit down.  
"But what if I get in Ravenclaw, I can't exactly avoid my own dorms..."  
"Doubt it" Jihoon spoke for the first time in hours.  
All of them looked at him curiously.  
"you have a gigantic sign above your head that screams Gryffindor."  
Chan instantly looked up.  
"Figuratively"  
"Oh"Jihoon shaked his head while smiling mumbling about Gryffindors being a bit obtuse which gained him an elvow in the guts, courtesy of Jun.

 

               --+--

 

As they were leaving the compartiment, Jun grabbed Chan by the arm so they were the last to get out. "You know we were joking, right?"he asked with a serious face. Seeing Chan's lost expresion he added "about avoiding Ravenclaw. We were joking, you don't have to worry about were you end up". The kid seem to have gotten the idea because his previous sad face changed into a big smile.  "Yeah, I know hyung. Besides you deal with Hoshi and the8 already."  
"You are too cute, Channie" Jun cooed "no one really calls them that". Before Chan could ask what he ment the Gryffindor left.

 

 

 

\-----       +      -----

 

Jun ran to the carriages worried his friends would leave him behind. He would had love to stay with Chan, but the kid needed to make friends on his own.  
When he arrived, Jun found Jihoon and Soonyoung were talking to another Hufflepuff of their year that seemed to be patting the air. When his two friends notice him aproching they  bidded a quick goodbye to the other boy and started to get into their carriage.

 


	2. The Sorting Hat

The Great Hall buzzed with excitement. Bets over which house would get more newcomers were made between students, other groaned that they just wanted dinner, some wondered if any teacher would change this year.

"Do you think he will be with us?" an overexcited Soonyoung asked a not so enthusiast Minghao. "Didn't you listen to Jihoon?" Replied the younger resting his head on his hands, elbows on the table.  
"Woozi could be wrong"  
Minghao twisted his head a bit to look an Soonyoung, judged him silently and rolled his eyes.  
"Aww, come on" whined the older "there's a chance, Isn't it?"  
"If you say so..." Minghao shrugged his shoulders. "You made a bet, didn't you?" added eyeing his friend.  
Soonyoung put a hand on his chest, eyes open wide "what? No!" He exclaimed "why would I bet against Wooz?" His friend raised and eyebrow and said matter-of-factly "You do realize he only plays if he knows he's going to win, right?" a smug grin of his face.

Minghao has known Jihoon for two years, and Soonyoung was definitely closer to the Slytherin than him, but that Jihoon barely ever lost any bet was a fact.

"Win who?" Asked Soonyoung way overacted. He has always been a terrible liar. “I just said I didn't bet agai... nst..." Realization crossed his face "oh, crap!" Minghao inhaled deeply and trying to keep a straight face said "shame on you, shame on your family, shame on y-" "Shame on my cow, I know I know... Why do you always have to quote that stupid film" Soonyoung pouted.

The younger's gasp was coveted by the sound of the Great Hall's door opening.  
First Years flooded the main corridor. The two Ravenclaws tried to spot their friend among the crowd. When they found him, Chan was waving to another table, Slytherin's table. Soonyoung frowned and took a paper he had in his pocket and angrily started to scribble on it. Minghao, curious, looked over the older shoulder and snorted "Very mature, hyung". Soonyoung payed him no mind while folding the papel and blew at it. The paper plane flew over the first years and crashed right on Jeonghan's face. The Slytherin rubbed his forehead and picked the plane, confused and not knowing where it came from he opened it. "DON'T YOU DARE TO STEAL MY BABY FROM ME" the calligraphy was a mess but Jeonghan recognized it right away, "Kwon Soonyoung, Chan is MY baby" he basically roared over the Hall's noise. A few first years looked shocked at him, Chan wanted to disappear and the Slytherin could see Soonyoung sticking out his tongue as comeback.

At that moment everyone was silenced was silenced by the Headmaster, and then Professor Hakyeon started to call the students' names. One by one they took a seat and wore the Sorting Hat and one by one they were given a House, a bubbly girl with cute round face that was welcomed with a loud roar from the Gryffindor table, a girl with a cute bob cut and a face that reminded Soonyoung of a guy his year, a boy called Mark whose hair started to change colour and style onto disastrous combinations right when he was called, both Hufflepuffs. When Chan was called to be sorted the boy nearly tripped with his own feet.

\--+--

"This is trollshit!"  
"Soonyoung!" Joshua exclaimed, "don't swear, there are kids here".  
"I mean, why did he ended up there? There are three other amazing Houses." Soonyoung whined dramatically. "You know I'm still here, right?" said Chan trying to make himself notice. "Oh, you are just bitter because he chose a better house than yours" mocked Jeonghan at the pouting Ravenclaw. Soonyoung drew a really loud gasp and grabbed Jeonghan by his robe "Say that again, I dare you". Chan eyes widened and rushed to explain that it wasn't actually his choice but Jun interrupted him by putting an arm around his shoulders and exclaiming "Suck it, the baby is mine!" and like that dragged the youngest where the rest of the Gryffindor first years were already following Jackson upstairs. The rest of the group stared surprised at the pair before all erupting into laughters, argument already forgotten. The group started to walk out of the Hall, even though the new kids were already on their way to their Common Room the tables were still crowded. Jisoo excused himself and ran to see if Seungcheol needed help with the First Years. Minghao went to look for Bambam, so they could catch up with their summer stories, followed by Vernon who dragged Seungkwan with him. Jeonghan said he was tired and without any more words headed to the dungeons. .

"Oh, before I forget," said Jihoon as they reached the beginning of the stairs to Ravenclaws Tower "you owe me five galleons". Soonyoung groaned and Wonwoo patted him on the back, Mingyu and Seokmin tried not to launch but a grin was very much visible on their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also if you like this AU Ared is a beautiful person who has done a few fics with boygroups within the same universe https://archiveofourown.org/series/624200

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to know more about this AU check this twitter thread cris and I have been making https://twitter.com/heyjxsh/status/753238813137330176


End file.
